1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to manufacturing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for forming wire harnesses. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to a method and apparatus for displaying assembly instructions for forming wire harnesses.
2. Background
A wire harness is an assembly of cables or wires that transmit signals or electricity. A wire harness may be used in aircraft, automobiles, heavy machinery, or other platforms.
Automation of production of wire harnesses may be more expensive or more difficult than desired. Production of wire harnesses may be performed manually. Instructions for producing a wire harness may include instructions regarding stripping wires, crimping wires, inserting wires into a terminal or a connector, or fastening wires together.
Currently, instructions for producing a wire harness may be in the form of paper planning packets. The paper packets must be printed. Often, the stack of paper is then sorted by technicians. Technicians must often flip through paper and reference the instructions. Referencing paper instructions may split the attention of the technician. Referencing paper instructions may also require more time than desired. Further, the paper instructions may be confusing or difficult to read. Still further, referencing paper instructions may require the technician to put down the wire harness.
Therefore, it would be desirable to have a method and apparatus that take into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as other possible issues.